


Blue Panties

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy likes his blue panties, as it turns out, so does Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Panties

“Percy, what- what the fuck? Are you wearing women’s panties?” Percy turned around, eyes wide and blushing darkly red. He hadn’t heard Jason come in, because…  _well._ He had been kind of busy.

“Jason!  _No._  O-oh my gods. It’s a thong for  _men._ ” Percy stuttered, shifting under Jason’s intense gaze. It absolutely wasn’t for men, Percy didn’t think Jason would believe him.  
Sometime last year, Percy had gotten a joke gift from the Stoll brothers: a pair of lacy blue panties, made of thin fabric that revealed more than it concealed and tiny bows on the side. They didn’t know of course, but Percy had actually kind of liked them. The only reason for trying them on had been curiosity, or at least that is what Percy was telling himself, and they had ended up making him actually feel rather good. So he kept them.

So far no one had noticed, so Percy had gotten used to wearing them every now and again. Maybe he got a little kick out of it, doing the simplest tasks and amusing himself about the fact that no one  _knew_  what he was hiding in his jeans.

“….take them off.” Jason’s voice was low and intimidating, and Percy actually felt himself backing off a little. He met Jason’s eyes and they were dark, pupils blown to the point that barely anything of Jason’s bright blue was left. Percy swallowed.

[[MORE]]

“What?” His voice was a lot higher pitched than he had intended it to be, not at all the stern tone he had aimed for. Jason grinned wolfishly and Percy realised that he had no chance of getting out of this. With slow steps, Jason came closer, and Percy backed away, until he hit the door with his back. Jason’s grin widened and he crowded into Percy’s space.

“Take. Them.  **** ** _Off._** ” Jason whispered, but there was no room for doubts in his voice. Percy tried to hold his stare, stand his ground, but his body was already working against him. Not weak knees or a dry mouth, no, Percy’s real problem was his cock hardening in the damned panties, straining against the delicate fabric.

Percy didn’t know this side of Jason, but he couldn’t even pretend not to be turned on by it. Maybe a little scared too, but in the end, arousal won over.

“Do or I will for you.” Jason was leaning in dangerously close now, Percy could feel Jason’s breath ghosting over his lips with every word, but he still didn’t move. He didn’t know what Jason was expecting, this wasn’t just teasing between friends anymore, this felt like straight up plot to a porn.

When Percy still didn’t move, Jason grabbed his hips and turned him around, effectively pinning him against the door with the full length of his body. His fingers were tracing the lines of Percy’s hip bones and then over the muscles of his abdomen up to his chest.

Percy felt Jason’s lips brush over his neck and if there was any doubt about Jason’s intentions, the hardness Percy could feel press against his ass cleared that up. Before Jason actually touched him though, he backed half a step away, leaving Percy room to breathe and most importantly think again.

“This alright?” Of course he’d ask. Percy almost rolled his eyes, but in the end it was reassuring that Jason would actually make sure that Percy was fine with this.

“Yeah. C’mon, I know you want it Grace.” While Percy didn’t sound nearly as confident as he usually did, probably because he already was absolutely breathless, but the challenge in his voice wasn’t something Jason could miss. Percy was half aware of hearing the ruffle of clothes and the unzipping of pants and within a second more, Jason was back against Percy, this time minus the jeans and his shirt. It made Percy feel a whole lot better about the fact that he was wearing nothing but his panties.

Jason pressed his lips against Percy’s neck, teeth scraping the soft skin a second later, and Percy pushed back against him on instinct. Jason moaned, the sound vibrated against Percy’s back, and then Jason’s hands were on his hips again, holding Percy in place as Jason pressed their bodies flush together.

Percy had to hold himself up with his lower arms pressed against the door, forehead resting against the wood between them. He was panting already and Jason hadn’t even touched him yet.   
Percy didn’t have to wait long, without even backing away an inch, Jason let his hands trail wherever he could reach, scratching ever so slightly over Percy’s sensitive sports while his lips sucked red marks all over Percy’s neck and shoulder.

No matter how much Percy was squirming beneath Jason’s hands, he kept holding him just where he wanted him, continuing his teasing exploration for what felt like endless minutes. Eventually though, while kissing down the line of Percy’s spine and leaving goose bumps all over his skin, Jason let go of Percy and dropped to his knees behind him.

For a moment Percy wondered what exactly it was that Jason had in mind, but before he could ask, Jason’s fingers hooked underneath the panties and made Percy shudder. Jason only pulled them down far enough to expose Percy’s ass, not far enough to actually allow him to move a whole lot, and not far enough to actually free Percy’s cock either. Percy figured that was part of Jason’s plan.

Nothing happened for a moment, Percy used it to catch his breath, but then Jason startled him all over again. All of a sudden, Percy felt the wet touch of Jason’s tongue against his most intimate spot. He cursed, head falling against the door again with a little too much force, and then he heard Jason laugh behind him.

One of the things Percy had never considered Jason to be was such a thorough lover. Not that he had thought a whole lot about Jason in this context in the first place, maybe once or twice when he couldn’t keep his thoughts from straying, but whatever expectations he had proved themselves wrong. Jason took his time, gentle but determined in teasing Percy’s rim, pushing inside and slowly opening him up. It was a strange, but extremely good feeling, and soon enough Percy didn’t care about all the moans and curses spilling from his lips.

Jason was done far too soon for Percy’s liking, the warmth of both his hands and lips suddenly gone from Percy’s back, and he was just about to complain when he felt those same hands stroking along his sides now. Jason pulled Percy close once more, his cock sliding along the crease of Percy’s ass – he must have taken his briefs off – and his teeth latching to the crook of Percy’s shoulder.

Percy heard the tear of a wrapper, probably a condom, and the pop of a bottle that could only be lube. Percy swallowed and pushed against Jason, grinding his ass against the other one’s cock. He was desperate, and he knew that Jason mostly took his time to tease him. If the look he had given Percy earlier was anything to go by, he wanted this at least twice as much as Percy did himself.

Cold fingers touched Percy’s hole and he gasped, the sound half turning into a moan when the same fingers pushed into in a couple of times.

“Ready?” Jason whispered right next to Percy’s ear and he whined in response.  
“Please.”  Thankfully, Jason didn’t make Percy ask twice, he sheathed himself and after letting out a deep breath, started to push in.

Percy’s eyes fell closed, his hands balling to fists against the door, ravelling both in pleasure and the pain of being stretched. Jason’s heart was beating hard, Percy could feel it where Jason pressed his chest against Percy’s back, and he was panting at least as bad as Percy did.

He couldn’t take it much longer, so instead of giving himself proper time to adjust, Percy started pushing back against Jason. The other boy took the hint, and after a few slow thrusts, Jason picked up a pace and pushed Percy against the door with each new snap of his hips. Percy was lost, all he could do was hold onto the door and try not to make too many obscene sounds.

One of Jason’s hands came to rest over Percy’s against the door, and without really thinking about it, Percy shifted his and laced their fingers together. Jason didn’t falter in his rhythm, but he started pressing fleeting kisses along Percy’s jaw, behind his ear, down his neck – wherever he could reach. It was a surprisingly tender gesture for the rough way he was taking Percy.

Jason’s second hand had made its way to Percy’s front, palming his still trapped cock through the soft fabric of the panties. It shouldn’t be as hot as it was, but damn, Percy felt like he was going to explode.

Pleasure build in his groin, a familiar tug, and Percy knew he wasn’t going to last. He came with a cry, Jason’s name tumbling from his lips over and over in a hushed whisper right after, and he slumped forward against the door a little.

Jason followed close, several hard thrusts accompanied by a hushed chant of curses laced with Percy’s name, then Jason groaned, pushed deep inside Percy once more and stilled.

Percy’s breathing was still coming unsteadily by the time Jason pulled out and turned Percy back around.

“I think we need a shower.” Jason was grinning, the predatory expression gone completely from his features and replaced with something much softer. To Percy’s surprise he leant in, cupped Percy’s face, and kissed him.

Percy decided to let Jason see him in panties more often.


End file.
